Jedyny krok do chwały
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinek 6 Opening Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hektor i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Polana Kitdelena : '''Cięcie ostrzy ! Biegnie w stronę rzekomej siostry i atakuje ją , ale nie odnosi to żadnego skutku . '''Milda : '''Słabiutko .. '''Kitdelena ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Skóra Rakatan .. Dawno nie widziałam w akcji .. '''Milda : Zobaczysz mój gniew ! Chce ją zadrapnąć pazurem , ale obcina jej tylko końcówki włosów .. Kitdelena : 'Wiesz , że to zniewaga ! '''Milda ; '''Zniewagą było stworzyć mnie ! '''Kitdelena : '''Nie mogłam nic z tym zrobić ! '''Milda : '''Trzeba było uciszyć tatuśka. Teraz byśmy ze sobą nie walczyły Jej źrenice się zmieniły , a skóra nieco zzieleniała .. '''Kitdelena : I'dziesz na ostro widzę .. '''Milda : '''Siostrzyczko , dla ciebie przemienię się całkiem , byleby wysączyć z ciebie ostatnią kroplę płynu .. '''Kitdelena : '''Pamiętaj tylko jedno ! Wyciąga i zakłada końcówkę na swoje ostrza . '''Kitdelena : Tego metalu nie zniszczysz . Milda : Agrr ! Bez opamiętania rzuca się na nią , ale otrzymuje kopniaka w twarz i w brzuch , po czym uderza w drzewo . Milda : 'Znacznie słabiej , już wiem dlaczego twój klan zginął .. tak samo jak tatuś byłaś słaba. , Saint – stolica Edenii Wspomnienia dziewczyn ''Widać w oddali dziwną wioskę z domami z metalu w kolorze żółtym , pokryte czerwonymi plamami i silnie odbijają ce światło słoneczne. '''Baldor : '''Rozpoczynamy , ci ludzie nie będą bezkarnie atakować mojego dziecka ! Nagle wychodzi mała Kitdelena . '''Kitdelena : '''Tato , dlaczego znowu musimy się z nimi rozprawiać . '''Baldor ; '''Córko , coś ci wyjaśnię . Ci ludzie zaatakowali twoją osobę , a ty jesteś spadkobierczynią . Nie wiesz co się może stać . '''Kitdelena : '''Nic mi nie zabrali . Zeskakuje na pokład .. '''Baldur : Poza twoim Dna .. I Rakatanina .. To źle wróży . Unosi swój miecz i wystawia go . Baldur : Rain .. Nagle wychodzi młody chłopak . odziany jest w mundur wojskowy , ma czarne srebrzane oczy . Rain : '''Tak mój panie ? '''Baldur : '''Chroń , ją zrobi pewnie coś głupiego , a my ruszamy na bitwę . '''Rain : '''Co tylko sobie życzysz . Wcisnął coś na bransolecie po czym zniknął . '''Baldur : '''Ruszamy , załadować działo plazmowe , wybijemy tych pseudo naukowców ! Las Shyen '''Kitdelena : Nikt mi nie będzie rozkazywał .. Biegnie przez dziwne purpurowe zarośla .. Kitdelena : '''Co niby takiego jest takie ważne . '''Rain : '''Ty księżniczko .. Spogląda w górę w drzewo . '''Kitdelena : '''Pięknie , znowu tata mi nie ufa i posyła cię za mną ! Zeskakuje z drzewa , po czym podchodzi do niej . '''Rain : '''jesteś zadziwiająca. Dziewczyna bez ochrony , sama w takim lesie ? '''Kitdelena : A to ciebie nie powinno nić obchodzić . Rain : 'Dorastaliśmy razem i wiesz ,ze od zawsze darzyłem cię opieką . Objął ją .. '''Kildelena ; '''Ale wiesz ,że nie zawsze była grzeczną dziewczyną . Puszcza go , po czym rzuca w niego błotem i zaczyna ją gonić . Po chwili ją łapie i oboje padają na ziemię . '''Kitdelena : B'rakowało mi takiej zabawy . '''Rain : '''To w tobie lubiłem . Zawsze dumna i szczęśliwa. Rzucili się na ziemie i zaczęli oglądać dziwnie kolorowe niebo . '''Kitdelena : '''Dlaczego ten świat musi się męczyć z tak nieprzychylną wojną ? '''Rain : Niestety , jest dużo nienawiści w tym świecie , a tylko my jesteśmy w stanie temu zapobiec . Kitdelena : Korupcją ? Chaosem .. Zniszczeniem . Sama nie wiem czy mam w to wierzyć ? Rain : '''Staramy się .. '''Kitdelena : '''Nie za dobrze to widzę . Oboje wstali '''Rain : Pamiętaj o jednym , nie wolno mi ciebie stracić .. Kitdelena : '''Dziękuje . Całuje go , ale po chwili Rain otrzymuje cios w głowę i wykrwawia się na jej oczach . '''Kitdelena : '''NIE !!!! Nagle pojawia się kilku żołnierzy. '''Jayce : '''No kogo my tutaj mamy ? Kitdelena ze wściekłości chciała zaatakować nieznajomego , ale ten ją ogłuszył . '''Kitdelena : Nie powstrzymają mnie pioruny .. Jayce : Zobaczymy ! Wbija jej mocniej i zwiększa napięcie , a ż dziewczyna w końcu nie przytomnieje. Jayce : Zabieramy ją , zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie . Podziemna baza , miasto Widać dziwne pomieszczenie . W okręgu jest związana Kitdelena , a obok niej dziwny dzielony jaszczur w dziwnym pojemniku z mazią . Nagle otwierają idę drzwi i wchodzi Jayce. Jayce : '''Co za rozkoszny prezent , lepszy niż kawałek twojej próbki . '''Kitdelena : Czego ty chcesz , mój ociec cię za to zabije ! Jayce : 'Twój ojciec jest głupcem. Nie rozumie prawdziwej potęgi nauki . Dla niego liczy się tylko podbijanie coraz to nowych światów. Niszczy nas jednych po drugich .. '''Kitdelena : '''Ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego ! Wypuszczaj . ''Śmieje się , po czym wbija jej nóż w rękę . '''Jayce ; '''Pamiętaj ,że ty jesteś więźniem . '''Kitdelena : Moja dłoń .. Zapłacisz za to … Talk samo za śmierć Rain’a Jayce : 'Ah , twój przyjaciel . Chcesz wiedzieć co się z nim stało ? '''Kitdelena ; '''Ty ! Zaczyna się szarpać , ale jest rażona przez prąd. '''Jayce : '''Opór nie ma sensu .Wierć się ile chcesz . ''Zaczął pobierać próbkę jej krwi z dłoni i włożył do dziwnego urządzenia. '''Jayce : '''Czas na realizację mojego planu . '''Kitdelena : Nie wiem co kombinujesz .. Jayce : Z tobą się pożegnam . Czas wygnać księżniczkę z tego świata ! Otwiera dziwny portal i wrzuca w niego ranną Kildelenę . Jayce : Śmieci wyrzucone , więc czas na podmiankę . Podchodzi do jaszczura w pojemniku . Jayce : 'Niedługo , twój mizerny bezmyślny gatunek zyska coś ode mnie . Hahaa ! ''Nagle do pojemnika wlewa się krew dziewczyny i zaczyna się mieszać z potworem . Zmienia się jego wygląd i przyjmuje postać dziewczyny . Zbliżony , lecz z pewnymi zmianami . '''Jayce : '''Dna Rakatanina nie do końca połączyło się z Dna dziewczyny. No trudno . I tak nie spostrzegą ciebie . Kontynuacja walki '''Kitdelena : '''Więc tak się znalazłam w tym wymiarze .. Rain nie żyje .. mój ojciec .. '''Milda : Twój ojciec był wspaniałą przekąską . Był smakowity . jego królewska krew była przewyborna .. Kitdelena : '''Ten Jayce .. Kim on tak właściwie był ? '''Milda : Mój twórca i osoba , która ma Outhworld w swojej dłoni ! On jest panem tego wymiaru . Rządzi silną ręką . Całe twoje dziedzictwo zostało zniszczone . Dziewczyna się podnosi i atakuje Mildę , ale otrzymuje ona cios , ale bija jeden sztylet w jej nogę . Kitdelena : '''Ty , będziesz moją ofiarą . Zostanę największą wojowniczką ! ''Nagle rzuca się na nia , ale chybia. '' '''Milda : Nie rozbawiaj mnie. Twój zakon też nie istnieje. Ojciec jest martwy .. Rain jest martwy . jesteś sama . Kitdelena : 'Jeśli mam polec polegnę w blasku chwały i nie pozwolę być ty zaprzepaściła mi to . ''Ponawia atak . Próbuje na nią skoczyć i wbić jej sztylet w serce , ale ta ją odrzuca i łamie jej obie ręce , po czym wyrywa jej język. 'Milda : '''Słodka dziewczyna .. Nie może nic zrobić ! ''Unosi ją i ściska szyję . Z jej rak wypadają miecze Sai . Może tylko pluć krwią .. '''Kitdelena : '''Wybachcie mi .. Wybachcie .. '''Kitdelena ( W swoich myślach ) : Wiec przegrałam . byłam zła .. słaba .. Jak mogłam popełnić tyle błędów .. matko , Ojcze .. Rain . Niedługo do was dołączę. Milda : Dosyć tego ! Rozdziera jej ubrania i wbija swoją paszczę i jej głowę i zaczyna wysysać z niej krew i wnętrzności .. Milda : 'Uczta bogów ! HAHAHA ! ''Wysysa z niej wszystko , zostawiając tylko skórę i mięso , które zaczyna pożerać . 'Milda : '''Jestem najedzona , teraz czas wrócić do moich towarzyszy i rozpocząć rzeź ! ''Zaczęła biec w stronę , którą biegła na spotkanie z siostrą . Reklama ''Totalna Porażka : Klimat Parku Jurajskiego - 22 zawodników kwalifikuje się na udział na tajemniczej wyspie do udziału..Czy jednak ? '' 'Beth : '''Lindsay ? Czy my tutaj umrzemy ? '''Lindsay : '''Nie , ale ten piesek ma bardzo szorstką skórę .. ''Zaczyna do głaskać , a to wielka jaszczurka , podobna do kangura. 'Lindsay : '''Ona mnie lubi i gryzie mi palusza .. ''Nagle zaczyna pożerać cąłą rękę . '' ''Ci niezwykli mieszkańczy sa zwani jako dinozaury ! '' '''Duncan ; '''Ty sama jesteś dinozaurem ! '''Courtney ; '''Oberzyj się za siebie ! '''Duncan : '''Znam tą sztuczkę ! ''Nagle połyaka go tyranosaur . '' '''Duncan : 'Świetnie ... I to was nie może tam zabraknąć ! Dżungla '''Lurous : Nuda ,nuda ,nuda ! Aisha : Aishy nie chcę się drapać ciebie . Lurous : 'My nie robić nic od kilku godzin. Ty zedrzeć mi skórę . ''Aisha oblizuje z miecza naskórek Lurousa .. 'Aisha : '''Chrupki ! '''Lurous ; '''Idziemy szukać zabawek . Ja nie chcę się tobą bawić . '''Aisha ; '''Ale pójdziemy w krzaki ? '''Lurous : '''Biegniemy ! ''Oboje wbiegają w krzaki , a po chwili słychać dziwne odgłosy . 'Lurous : '''Dajesz pterodaktylu ! '''Aisha ( W swoich myślach ) ; '''Jestem jego pterodaktylem . ''Po chwili wychodzą i zaczynają się całować . Lurous , przez przypadek gryzie ją w usta . 'Lurous : '''Porzeczka ! '''Aisha : '''Gdzie rośnie ! '''Lurous : '''Pędzimy rżnąć innych ! '''Aisha : '''Dawaj byczku ! ''Lurous staje na czworaka. Aisha na niego siada . Gdy zaczyna biec wypada z niej bielizna . 'Aisha : '''Czuję wiatr ! Wejście do jaskini ''Cała grupa trafiła w oczekiwane miejsce . '''Lisa : Udało nam się w końcu . Kiyoko : Mamy chwilę spokoju . Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą . Lisa ; '''Musimy wszystko przemyśleć . Straciliśmy dwóch ważnych członków. '''Kiyoko : '''Powinniśmy wybrać lidera . '''Lisa : '''Bob , chyba do ciebie należy ten tytuł . '''Bob : '''Ja , nie .. Lisa , ty powinnaś być ! '''Kiyoko : Ja zajmę się ogniskiem . Poszła do lasu i zaczęła zbierać chrust i gałęzie . Bob : Poszła . Więc możemy porozmawiać na spokojnie. Lisa : 'Tak , w sumie dobrze ,że ona poszła . '''Bob : '''Coś się stało . ''Zdjęła plecak i wyciągnęła plany areny 'Lisa : '''Nie wiem czy niesie tą podróż. Z planów wynika ,że jesteśmy blisko wulkanu. A to miejsce to lej po starym kanale . ''Zaczynam u wyjaśniać kilka spraw , ale ten się zapomina w myślach . '''Bob ( W swoich myślach ) : Coś mi nie pasuje. Coś knuje. Zresztą .. Mam ważniejszą sprawę . Catherine tutaj jest , a to źle wróży. Lisa ; '''Więc jak ? '''Bob : '''Ale co ? '''Lisa ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Nie słuchał mnie .. Ignorant . '''Lisa : Nieważne. Czas chyba coś zjeść i spać . Po chwili podbiega Kiyoko i zaczynają rozpalać ogień i szykują się do spania . Lisa : '''Jutro się jeszcze nad tym pomyśli . '''Bob : Ja będę trzymał wartę . Kiyoko : 'Ja się potem zajmę . Ale najpierw . ''Wyjmuje mały garnek z zupa i zaczyna ją odgrzewać . 'Kiyoyo : '''Coś do jedzenia . ''Zapanowała dziwna cisza , po czym bez słowa zjedli posiłek i dziewczyny poszły spać . '''Bob ( W swoich myślach ) : Lisa , nie można ci ufać . Napiął łuk i siadł na skale przy wejściu do jaskini. Bob : 'Liczę ,ze nic złego się nie stanie . Wioska '''Valior ; '''Czas to zakończyć kosiarzu ! ''Nagle jego ciało zostaje pokryte warstwą ognia , a jego miecz potraja swoją długość . '''Valior : Zakończmy to ! Używa swojego miecza i przecina jego kosę i przecina go na pół . Kosiarz : 'Nie ma o tym mowy ! ''Ostatkiem sił atakuje Valiora i robi mu znamię na ramieniu. Valior nieco oszołomiony zostaje odepchnięty , ale łapie go Ember . '''Ember : Udało nam się .. Nagle znika w ciemnościach i pojawia się zachód słońca. Valior : 'Boli .. ''Nagle Emily wybiega z chatki , 'Emily : '''Wchodźcie , musimy go opatrzyć . Wnętrze domku ''Ember wchodzi z rannym Valiorem 'Valior : '''Udało nam się i został pokonamy . ''Kładzie go na matę , a Emily dalej wyciąga truciznę z ciała Serensena . '''Serensen : '''Jakimś cudem my żyjemy . '''Asthon : Nie musicie mi dziękować . Ember : '''Dziękować , ty nic nam nie pomogłeś i jeszcze nam zaszkodziłeś ! '''Asthon : '''Skończ z tą fałszywością , ty mierna gitarzystko . '''Emily : Nie powinieneś się odzywać . Jesteś bachorem ! nic nam nie pomogłeś ! Asthon rzuca wodę , strzela w kierunku Serensena , ale Ember nadąża ochronić go swoją gitara . Asthon ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Kurwa ! '''Ember : Tego ci nie odpuszczę ! Chce go zaatakować , ale wyskakuje przez okno , Ember zaczyna go ścigać . Emily ( W swoich myślach ) : Jak on mógł .. Serensen : 'Kto by pomyślał .. '''Valior : '''A ty mnie nie wierzyłeś .. '''Serensen : '''Nadal nie wiem czy mogę ci wierzyć . ''Emily zaczęła mieszać zioła , a oni leżeli i nie mogli spojrzeć sobie w twarz. '''Serensen : '''Nie chcę już o tym myśleć '''Valior : Tak samo . Rzeka ,za domkiem Asthon : Nie masz ze mną szans dziewczyno ! Strzela do niej jak potłuczony i ciągle potyka się o konary drzew . Ember : '''Naucz się celować . '''Asthon : Nie ! jesteś seksowna , ale zbyt zażarta. Ember : '''Ha , komplement od świni ! '''Asthon : Jeszcze zobaczysz ! Zeskakuje w dół skalpy i ląduje przed rzeką . Asthon ( W swoich myślach ) : 'Bliżej .. Nagle za jego plecami pojawię się Ember . '''Ember : '''Sądziłeś ,że będę tak naiwna ? '''Asthon : '''Kiedy , jak ? ''Uderza go , ale ten strzela jej prosto w czoło , ale strzał przelatuje przez nią . '''Asthon ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Cholera .. '''Asthon : '''Ty suko , powinnaś zdychać ! '''Ember : Suka , tylko tyle dla ciebie jestem ? Asthon : 'Zachowujesz się jakbyś się we mnie zakochała , ''Wyjmuje naboje i strzela dalej , ale wszystkie przenikają i uderzają w drzewo. 'Ember : '''To ci nic nie da . '''Asthon : '''Nie ! Nie ! , będziesz moja ! ''Chce się na nią rzucić , ale nie może. '''Ember : '''Jesteś naprawdę głupi . twoje uczucia zostały stłamszone , a ty znalazłeś sobie upojenie w seksie i alkoholu .. '''Asthon : Tak , a ty co myślisz ! Lubię patrzeć jak dziewczyna cierpi , jak krzyczy , kwiczy ! Ember : '''Ale to nie jest odpowiednia droga .. '''Ember ( W swoich myślach ) : '''To ścieżka , która prowadzi do najgorszej kary. '''Asthon : '''Co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć ! Nic ! '''Ember : Proszę , pozwól sobie pomóc. Zaczyna strzelać dalej , nagle wstaje i szybkim ruchem atakuje ją , ale bez skutku. Ember : 'Chcesz dać upust swojej agresji , ale to nic ci nie da. '''Asthon : '''Ty , jesteś demonem nie z tego świata ''Jego twarz pobladła po czym spłynął po nim pot. Ember krzyknęła i uderzył o drzewo . 'Asthon ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Nie mogę tak skończyć .. Nie mogę się ruszyć ! Cholera .. ''Chłopak postanowił dalej uciekać , ale upada i podchodzi do niego Ember. '''Ember : '''Jakieś ostatnie życzenie zdrajco i umęczona duszo ? '''Asthon : '''Przeleć mnie . '''Ember : Gnojek do samego końca .. Wyjmuje swoją gitarę i bez wahania przecina jego głowę , po czym ciągnie jego zwłoki i wrzuca do rzeki . Ember : Nie zasługiwałeś , na tak przyjemną śmierć .. Nic na to nie poradzę . Założyła gitarę na plecy i powróciła w stronę w stronę chatki . Ale nie wiedziała , że była obserwowana. 'Lurous : '''Dziewczyna , jaka ładna. '''Aisha : '''Jesteśmy na tropie . Czuję ich . '''Lurous : '''Tropimy ją ''Rzucają się i całują , po czym wyrywają krzak z korzeniami i zaczynają podążać w stronę Ember. Centrum Bobbiego Nagle otwiera się dach . '''Bobbie : '''co za męcząca podróż. Musiałem deaktywować Kosiarza . łatwo go pokonali , ale to nie koniec. Wchodzi do swojego pokoju i siada na swoim krześle. '''Bobbie : '''Obejrzymy sobie jak w nocy Elvira pozwiedza świątynie z Wukongiem . a nie , to czeka nas w kolejnym odcinku. Asthon i Kitdelena zginęli.. Nikt konkretny nie zginął . Musze wybić te wspomnienia z tego okropnego pokazu . Fuj , aż niedobrze mi się zrobiło . Przełącza kamerę i pokazuje się co się działo przed świątynią Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinki